


The Unwritten Supports

by Joedonfred12345



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joedonfred12345/pseuds/Joedonfred12345
Summary: Conversations and endings that might have happened but went unwritten. What could happen in the moments we didn't see? Supports between characters that didn't happen in game but we see now!
Kudos: 7





	1. The Savior King and the Forgiving Knight: Dimitri and Raphael, C - Paired Ending

**C - Support**

Raphael: Thirty-one! Thirty-two!

Dimitri: Ah, is that Raphael?

*Dimitri enters the training ground to see Raphael exercising*  
Raphael: Heya Your Highness! You here to train with me?

Dimitri: Actually I’m here on cleaning duty. And please, call me Dimitri.

Raphael: Heh, sure thing Dimitri! But since you’re here, you wanna train? Maybe have a sparring match? I always wondered how I’d stack up against you. Muscle strength vs. Crest strength. Let’s go!

Dimitri: Heh, heh. You know, Raphael, I’ve always admired you.

Raphael: Eh? Me?

Dimitri: Your work ethic and your drive. It’s... admirable.

Raphael: Well, I don’t really have much of a choice. I’ve gotta become a Knight. It’s the only way I can support my little sister.

Dimitri: And an admirable goal to boot. I’d say you already have the heart of a Knight Raphael.

Raphael, rubbing the back of his neck: aw, come on Dimitri. You’re gonna make me blush. Now, how about we have that match!

Dimitri: Very well, let us go!

-

**B - Support**

*note: this support only becomes available after the Paralogue : Death Toll*

Raphael: Ah, that was one fine meal!

Dimitri, off to the side: Ahem.

Raphael: I really outta thank the Kitchen Staff. They really went the extra mile on this one.

Dimitri: Ahem!

Raphael: Aha! I’ll cook for them this time and-

Dimitri: AHEM!

Raphael: Huh? Oh, hey Dimitri! Didn’t see you there! Are you hungry? I could order another meal from the kitchen.

Dimitri: No, Raphael. I actually wished to have a word with you.

Raphael: Oh. Okay! What’s up buddy?

Dimitri: Raphael... you loved your parents did you not?

Raphael: Huh? Course I did.

Dimitri: Then why, pray tell, are you allowing their deaths to go unavenged?!

Raphael: Huh? My parents were killed by monsters Dimitri. There’s not much to avenge there.

Dimitri: I am referring to Count Gloucester.

Raphael: Oh. That.

Dimitri: How can you stand knowing that the man responsible for their deaths is still alive?! How can you have any thought other than bringing them justice?!

Raphael: Hey, there’s no real proof he did anything! And besides, if I went running out there for revenge there’s a good chance I’d get killed. And then who’d look after my sister and grandpa?

Dimitri: So you are willing to let your parents’ deaths go unanswered to save your own hide?

Raphael: Look, Dimitri, I don’t know why you’re so upset, but I’ll tell it to you square. I’ve got people I love. People I’ve gotta look after. And I’m not about to make them lose even more by going and getting myself killed. If my parents do care about what I do now, they’d want me to look after what I’ve got left.

Dimitri: I was wrong about you Raphael. You are a coward.

-  
**Post-Timeskip**  
-

**A - Support**

*note: this Support is only available after the Battle of Gronder Field*

Raphael, watering plants: There we go, all nice and watered! Drink up and you’ll grow big and strong!

*Dimitri enters the greenhouse*

Raphael: Oh! Hey Dimitri! You’re looking better.

Dimitri: Yes. I’m feeling better as well.

Raphael: I see that! You smell better too. You took a shower?

Dimitri: Ah-hah! Yes. The Professor insisted.

Raphael: I’m glad you’re doing better Dimitri. You were pretty scary there for awhile. Glad you’re back to normal.

Dimitri: Normal... I’m not sure what normal is anymore Raphael. I’m trying to be better, though. Better than what I was.

Raphael: Well, whatever you’re doing, it’s working for ya.

Dimitri: Indeed... Raphael... I wanted to apologize. For what I said.

Raphael: Huh? For what?

Dimitri: What I said to you before the war, when I called you a coward. That was wrong. I was wrong.

Raphael: Really? I’d practically forgotten about it all. Thanks, though!

Dimitri: … That’s it? You can forgive me that easily?

Raphael: Why not? You apologized.

Dimitri: Yes but, I was so cruel to you! I said such awful things.

Raphael: Hey, Dimitri, it’s okay. It was five years ago anyway. We’re buddies again now, so let’s put it behind us!

Dimitri: Heh, ha, a-hahaha! You truly are one of a kind Raphael. I wish I were half that man you are.

Raphael: What? But we’re the same height. I guess I might be a little taller than you...

Dimitri: Nevermind, my friend. Now, how about we get something to eat. You must be starving.

Raphael: Alright! Let’s go!

-

**A+ - Support**

Raphael, in the Archbishop’s Garden: Heya Dimitri! Didn’t expect to see you here.

Dimitri: Raphael. I’m surprised to see you up here... stargazing? I didn’t know you practiced that hobby.

Raphael: Nah, my little sister does though. I like to stare up sometimes I think that she’s looking up at the same stars I am.

Dimitri: I see... Raphael, I have a question for you.

Raphael: Eh? Sure, what is it?

Dimitri: I- How do you do it? How do you forgive so easily?

Raphael: Huh? Well geez, I dunno. I just, I guess I never really had time for grudges, you know. It just seemed like a waste of time to me. I mean, if someone apologizes and means it, why shouldn’t I forgive them?

Dimitri: Even the death of your parents?

Raphael: Oh, yeah, that. I mean, I don’t really think I do.

Dimitri: What do you mean?

Raphael: Well, if Count Gloucester was behind it, I don’t think I do. But revenge... I just don’t have time for it, you know? I got family to look after, a war to win. And it never really seemed worth the effort. Going out and causing more pain just to still feel bad about losing my parents.

Dimitri: ... Raphael, even if you never reach Knighthood, you have a the soul of one.

Raphael: Heh, thanks Dimitri.

Dimitri: Raphael... I care for you. a great deal. When this is over, I would ask if you would enter my service, as an advisor.

Raphael: Huh? Really? Me? I mean, I don’t know how good at it I’d be.

Dimitri: You would have to be made a Lord, of course.

Raphael: Really?! Me?!

Dimitri: Yes. You and your family would want for nothing ever again. And I cannot think of a person more deserving of the post.

Raphael: Well jeez. Sounds great! I just, you know, need to think about it.

Dimitri: Thank you, my friend. I... I would be happy to have you at my side.

-

**Paired Ending:** The Savior King and the Forgiving Knight: When King Dimitri returned home, he brought with him Lord Raphael and his family, set to become the King’s most trusted advisor and dearest friend. Some speculated that their relationship was more... intimate than that, but nothing was ever confirmed. Raphael remained by his friend’s side till their dying days. Whatever their relationship, there was a bond between them that could not be broken.


	2. Survivor of the Curse and the Beastmaster: Marianne and Hapi, C - Paired Ending

**C-Support**

(OST: Respite and Sunlight)

**Location: The Cathedral, evening.**

Marianne, head lowered in prayer: Dear Goddess, in your grace and your love-

*Hapi walks in, sees Marianne and considers just leaving*

Marianne: -take this curse away from me and bring me to your side.

*Hapi’s eye widen and she clears her throat*

Hapi: Heya Blue. Up to somthing?

Marianne: *jumps* EEK!

Hapi: Sorry, Blue. It’s just me.

Marianne: Oh. I-I’m sorry Hapi.

Hapi: No problem. Just looking for a place to nap. The Cathedral is usually quiet round this time, you know?

Marianne: I see. I’ll just... uh, leave. I’m sorry for bothering you.

Hapi: Hold on Blue.

Marianne: Huh?

Hapi: Now, uh, I couldn’t help but overhear a bit of what you were praying for... what’s this about a curse?

Marianne: My- uh- my Crest...

Hapi: Your Crest? Your Crest is cursing you.

Marianne: I- I have to leave! I’m sorry Hapi. You should stay away from me!

*Marianne practically runs from the cathedral leaving a confused Hapi in her wake*

Hapi: I... may have approached that the wrong way...

-

**B-Support**

(OST: Recollection and Regret)

**Location: The Stables, evening**

*Marianne is tending to the horses*

Marianne: There you go, see? Not broken. You’re a good girl.

*Hapi enters the stables quietly and sees Marianne there. She feels a sudden rush of Deja Vu*

Marianne: You’ll be on your feet in no time. It’s okay.

Hapi: Huh, you’re really good with them Blue.

Marianne: *jumps, but doesn’t shriek this time* Oh! Hello there Hapi.

Hapi: Sorry about sneaking up on you like this again. Just here to check up on Edge.

Marianne: Edge?

Hapi: Big mean guy in the corner? He’s the one I like to use.

Marianne: Ooh! That one. Most students won’t go near him because of how ornrey he is.

Hapi: Let me guess, you’ve never had any trouble with him?

Marianne: No... I haven’t

Hapi, smiling: Heh, makes sense.

Marianne: Have you had any trouble with him?

Hapi: Oh sure, plenty at first. Then I got to know him and he’s been a lot better since.

Marianne, feleing the this conversation has some sort of hidden meaning: I see.

Hapi: Say, uh, Blue, I wanted to apologize for in the Cathedral. That was, uh, kind of crappy of me. What goes on between you and the Goddess is your business.

Marianne: Oh, no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been there so late. But, you believe in the Goddess?

Hapi: Sure do.

Marianne: Oh, it’s just... you always seem so dismissive of the Church...

Hapi: My problem is with the Church, not the Goddess. The Goddess is fine. The Church is the one who screwed me over for my Crest.

Marianne: Your Crest?

Hapi: Yeah. The one that summons monsters for me when I sigh? Instead of trying to help me the shoved me into Abyss.

Marianne: Oh... I’m so sorry Hapi.

Hapi: I’m used to it. Just... be careful Blue. If your Crest really is cursed they might get it in their heads to do the same to you. Be careful.

*Hapi leaves*  
-

**B+-Support**

(OST: Recollection and Regret)

**Location: Cathedral, night.**

*Hapi is looking up at the front of the Cathedral when Marianne comes in*

Marianne: Oh, hello Hapi.

Hapi, turning around to see Marianne: OH, hey there Blue. What’re you doing up this late?

Marianne: I- I couldn’t sleep. I was having bad dreams.

Hapi: Huh, Same. I was just thinking, you know.

Marianne: Hapi... I wanted to tell you. About what I was praying for in the Cathedral that day.

Hapi: Blue, you don’t have to. 

Marianne: I know but... I want to. You trusted me with your burden, I want to trust you with mine.

Hapi: Blue...

Marianne: My Crest... it is cursed. The it’s cursed to bring misfortune to those around me. It hurts people. It- ...It got my mother and father killed.

Hapi: Blue... don’t take this the wrong way... but I think you just feel guilty.

Marianne: Huh? What do you mean?

Hapi: I mean, your parents died and it sucks. And you feel guilty about surviving. So, you looked for a way to make it your fault.

Marianne: No, Hapi! It is. It’s my Crest. It’s evil, and it will hurt you too if you stay too close!

Hapi: Blue, I’ve got some experience with Crests that hurt people. Even if your Crest is cursed, it can’t be any worse than what mine does.

Marianne: I see... I suppose.

Hapi: Heh, two Cursed girls hanging out. Look out world!

-

**A-Support**

**(This Support is only available Post-Timeskip and after the Paralogue Forgotten Hero)**

(OST: Somewhere to Belong)

**Location: Rhea’s Garden, night**

*Hapi and Marianne are in the garden, stargazing*

Hapi: And that series of three stars is the Dragon’s Belt.

Marianne: I- I never noticed how beautiful they all were before.

Hapi: Heh, that’s cause you were always looking down, Blue.

Marianne: Yes... I suppose I was.

Hapi: Heya, I kind of... wanted to ask... how are you holding up. After Maurice and all that.

Marianne: Honestly... I feel relieved.

Hapi: Heh, I get that. Still think you’re cursed?

Marianne: No... how could I be when I met someone as wonderful as you Hapi?

Hapi, blushing: Aw, come on Blue!

Marianne: *giggles* I’m sorry. But, I feel truly blessed to have someone like you in my life, Hapi. Someone who understood.

Hapi: Well, uh, I’m glad I met you too Blue. Despite everything that’s going on and that we’ve been through... I’m glad I got to know you.

Marianne: I, uh, I know it may be a bit forward of me, but, after this is over, if we’re both still alive, would you like to come to my estate?

Hapi: Huh?!

Marianne: To- to work on your Crest! Find a way to- to neutralize it’s effects!

Hapi: Oh... I mean... yeah! Sure. But... only if you promise to come with me to my village. I... I’d really like you to meet my family.

Marianne: Oh, Hapi! I’d be honored.

-

**Paired Ending**

Survivor of the Curse and Beastmaster: Following the events of the war, Hapi and Marianne retired to von Edmund lands. They would not linger, as Marianne’s new love of life proved infectious and they traveled Fodlan and further lands to see and partake of it. It is unknown if Hapi ever removed the effects of her Crest, but by all accounts she was happy regardless. When they grew too old to travel safely, they converted Castle Edmund into Fodlan’s first proper orphanage. Together they raised hundreds of children, giving them the love and hope that they themselves had found in each other, so long ago.


	3. Ferdinand and Sylvain: C - B

**C - Support**

(OST: Funny Footsteps)

**Location: Blue Lions Classroom**

*Sylvain is chatting up a female student*

Sylvain: I mean, darling, I can’t stand how gorgeous you are! Nope, the only thing for it is-

Ferdinand, offscreen: No, I cannot allow this!

Sylvain: Oh come on!

*Ferdinand enters*

Ferdinand: Sylvain, your behavior is unacceptable! It can no longer be tolerated in this August Academy.

Sylvain: Look, Lord Fancy-tea-party-pants, I’m in the middle of something here!

Ferdinand: In the middle of your philandering you mean? This is unacceptable behavior on your end Sylvain! This is not even courting. 

Sylvain: Hey, you don’t know that!

Ferdinand: Oh, so you have intention to marry this young lady?!

Female Student: I’m just gonna... yeah.

*she leaves*

Sylvain: Wait, hey! *he turns back to Ferdinand* Well, I hope you’re happy you dastard.

Ferdinand: Sylvain, this type of behavior cannot continue! You are the future of House Gautier, and you must learn to act like it. And, since you seem determined to ignore everyone else’s advice on the matter, it seems to fall to me to instruct you in proper noble behavior!

Sylvain: Wait, what?!

Ferdinand: Indeed. Meet me in the dining hall after classes tomorrow. If you are not there, I shall track you down myself!

Sylvain: You- wait a minute, Ingrid put you up to this! Didn’t she!?

-

**B - Support** (Note: This support is only available post-timeskip)

(OST: A Gentle Breeze)

**Location: Garreg Mach Marketplace**

*A female knight walks by Sylvain and he does a quick double take*

Sylvain: Hey, wait a minute!

*She stops and Sylvain stoops and hands her something*

Sylvain: You dropped this. It looks important too.

Female Knight: Why, thank you sir. It was my sister’s. She was a student here five years ago. She... fell in the Empire’s attack.

Sylvain: Got it. Just, uh, keep it somewhere safe. Things like that shouldn’t be lost.

*The knight walks away and Ferdinand approaches*

Ferdinand: That was well handled Sylvain! You have come a long way from our schoolboy days.

Sylvain: Yeah, well, war gives you one hell of a perspective.

Ferdinand: Indeed. But, that knight looked familiar did she not?

Sylvain: Yeah. Her sister was the one I was talking to when you barged in and decided I’d be having lessons with you.

Ferdinand: Ah yes. She fell in battle didn’t she?

Sylvain: Bravely, from what I hear. Defending the younger students, giving them time to escape.

Ferdinand: Sylvain, are you well? You seem a bit ill.

Sylvain: It’s just, that girl died like a hero. And I only ever saw her as a bit of fun to have before casting her aside.

Ferdinand: You give yourself too little credit. That you can acknowledge and admit your faults is a testament to your growth.

Sylvain: You’ve grown too Ferdinand. You’re... less of an obnoxious catastrophe I guess.

Ferdinand: Haha! Well, perhaps we can continue down our paths together! Let us be better men than we were boys.

Sylvain: Yeah. That sounds like a great idea.


	4. Hilda and Linhardt C - A

C - Support

(OST: Funny Footsteps)

Location: Library

Hilda: Uggh, I can’t believe you Professor! Clean this whole place by myself? Uggh, you jerk.

*She sees Linhardt walking by*

Hilda: ~Oh Linny!~

Linhardt: *great sigh* What is it Hilda, I have a very important nap scheduled.

Hilda: Oh Linny, it’s awful! That mean old Professor wants me to clean this whole place with my sprained ankle!

Linhardt: I can heal that for you.

Hilda: Uhh... right... I was actually hoping you would, out of the kindness of your heart, help me out a little.

Linhardt: And healing your ankle isn’t helping?

Hilda: N-no, it is, I just thought that since you had nothing else going on, you might lend me a hand?

Linhardt: Ah. You see, I would, Hilda, but I really don’t want to.

Hilda: But how can you turn away from helping a sweet and delicate flower like me?

Linhradt: ...Like this? *turns around and walks away*

Hilda: Ooooooh, that jerk! I’ll show him. His naps are so important? Well we’ll just see about that!

-

B - Support

(OST: A Gentle Breeze)

Location: The Dining Hall

*Hilda is in the kitchens, preparing to do the dishes when Linhardt storms in*

Linhardt: Hilda, this really must end!

Hilda: ~What must end, Linny?~

Linhardt: This constant interrupting of my naps!

Hilda: Oh, Linny, I have no idea what you’re talking about!

Linhardt: Oh really? Yesterday, during my scheduled afternoon nap, you just happened by with that lute you just happened to start practicing with that day?

Hilda: My big brother sent it as a gift! I needed to practice with it at least once.

Linhardt: Uh huh? And the day before that, you woke me up with that parade of horses by pure accident?

Hilda: They needed some exercise!

Linhardt: And the day before that you, by pure chance I’m sure, decided it would be a wonderful idea to hold choir practice in the training grounds where I was napping!

Hilda: They’ve actually got some great acoustics in there.

Linhardt: Hilda, if you put half as much effort into your chores as you did ruining my naps, you wouldn’t feel the need to take such vengeance on me.

Hilda: All I want is some help on my chores, and you so rudely blew me off!

Linhardt: So you decided to make my life a living hell in response.

Hilda: Well, if you were to give me a hand around the Monastery every now and again...

Linhardt: You know what? No! I will not give in to your manipulations!

Hilda: Grrr, I’ll see that you never take a nap again!

Linhardt: Go ahead and try.

*He walks away*

Hilda: Oh, this isn’t over, not by a long shot!

-

A - Support (Note: this support is only available after the time-skip)

(OST: Recollection and Regret)

Location: Outside the Classrooms

*Hilda and Linhardt are hanging out, commiserating over a recent battle*

Linhardt: Hilda, I have to thank you for the battle the other day. If it hadn’t been for you...

Hilda: Oh, pish posh Linny. You’re a friend, and it wouldn’t do for you to die. Besides, you kept me alive with your magic. If anything, I should be thanking you!

Linhardt: Heh, I suppose. Tell me, do you have any chores today?

Hilda: Huh? Oh, yeah. I have to brush the horses.

Linhardt: Why don’t you take the day off. I’ll handle the horses.

Hilda: Nuh-uh, Linny. You’re going to go and sleep off this battle. I know how stressful they can be for you.

Linhardt: I am fine Hilda. Really. And I want to make this up to you.

Hilda: Oh, Linny, you’re so sweet when you want to be. It makes me wonder why you’re such a jerk most of the time!

Linhardt: Well, uh, that’s a bit rude. But, I suppose it’s easier to take naps when no one expects anything of you.

Hilda: But you’re capable of so much! Why are you sod etermined to give nothing!?

Linhardt: The same reason you are, I suppose.

Hilda: Huh... I guess you’re right. Two peas in a pod are we, I guess.

Linhardt: Now come on. I’ll brush the horses and then I’ll show you one of my favorite napping spots.


End file.
